Electronic phase-locked loops (PLL) have a wide range of applications in the field of electronics. An introduction to these techniques is presented in F. M. Gardner, Phaselock Techniques, 3rd ed. (Wiley, 2005). Phase-locked loops can be extended to the optical domain by use of semiconductor lasers as current-controlled oscillators, thereby realizing an opto-electronic implementation of phase-locked loops, as described by A. Yariv, in “Dynamic analysis of the semiconductor laser as a current-controlled oscillator in the optical phased-lock loop: applications,” Optics Letters, vol. 30, pp. 2191-2193, September 2005. The opto-electronic implementation of phase-locked loops is commonly referred to as optical phase-locked loops (OPLLs).
Extremely wide-band optical waveforms and precisely tunable Terahertz signals can be generated over a wide frequency range by using OPLLs to electronic control the frequency and phase of semiconductor lasers (SCLs) including near-visible and near-infrared semiconductor diode lasers and mid-infrared quantum cascade lasers (QCLs). Such electronic control enables a number of applications including coherent power combining (see, for example, N. Satyan, W. Liang, F. Aflatouni, A. Yariv, A. Kewitsch, G. Rakuljic, and H. Hashemi, “Phase-controlled apertures using heterodyne optical phase-locked loops,” IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, vol. 20, pp. 897-899, May-June 2008) and U.S. Patent Application 2006/0239312 to Kewitsch et al. Moreover, techniques to stabilize the frequency of semiconductor lasers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,708 to Mells.
Semiconductor laser-based OPLLs are promising candidates for a number of applications in the fields of frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) laser radar, arbitrary broadband waveform generation, Terahertz signal generation, and coherent optical communications. Unique characteristics of semiconductor lasers include their large tuning responsive to electrical drive currents (1-10 GHz/mA) and their wide tuning ranges of up to 1 THz or more.